Caoiliann Burns
This character was created and is owned by Mytherica, if you wish to edit this page please ask them first! If you for some reason want to draw this character, please do! (Myth has no artistic skill) Kamen Rider isn't Myth's idea, it is a manga and TV show owned by Toei. Caoiliann is a character based off the series. Thank you. Caoiliann is an Irish name and so it isn't pronounced how it is spelt. The pronunciation is "Kay-lin". Thank you. Backstory Caoiliann was born in Dublin, Ireland, for the start of his life. Although, he wasn't home a lot. His parents were hard to live with, so he spent all his free time away from home. When he was 16, his little brother (Ali) and sister(Mia) were born. Twins. They were the best thing that had happened to him in his life. Instead of spending all his free time away from the house, he spent all his free time looking after his baby siblings. When his parents were out or passed out drunk he made sure they were happy and fed and clean. When his parents were awake, he did all he could to protect his siblings from them. They would not be hurt by these people. His parents would get angrier with Caoiliann for "stealing" the twins away from them, but he took the punishment. A few months after the twins were born, their mother died from alcohol poisoning. This put a heavy toll on their family. Their father drank more than ever, and got angrier than ever, blaming everything on the children, very verbally. He threatened Caoiliann with knives, bats, broken bottles, leaving him with scars. It didn't last too long though, his father disappeared, leaving Caoiliann alone with the twins. Caoiliann took to the streets, living there, and doing anything he had to to make sure the twins were fed and warm enough. Which was difficult. He went hungry, and got hurt. People spat at him, and kicked him for begging for money. He lived like this for nearly a year, somehow managing to keep the twins alive. One night, he was trying to comfort the twins, trying to stop them from crying. They were sick, he knew that much, but he couldn't take them anywhere, they would be taken away from him. And they were the only good he knew in life. When he was starting to feel hopeless, a woman approached him, carefully. As Caoiliann clutched his siblings tighter in his arms, she offered him help, a place to stay. Caoiliann didn't know what to say. But this could be his only hope to help his siblings. He agreed to go with her. The woman - who was called Alannah - took him to her home, a little house she shared with her sister, Siobhan. They took Caoiliann and his siblings in, looking after them, making sure they were well fed and got the care that they needed. Alannah and Siobhan became their grandmas, looking after them and being the family that they never had. They helped Caoiliann push through his fears and get into medical school. Once he graduated, he moved to New York where he was offered to train as a surgeon. His family moved near New York a few years after he moved there. It was too much to keep flying home to see them often. A year or two into his training, Caoiliann started to notice strange things happening. Blood tests would go missing, patients suddenly being transferred. He didn't know what was going on. So, he decided to investigate. Soon enough he saw something that would completely change his life. An Enhanced. It was a patient, brought in for overdosing. They started to have a fit, and their body changed into something you would see in a horror movie. Caoiliann knew he wasn't meant to see that, so he acted like nothing happened. Soon after, Caoiliann heard of an officer asking some strange questions around the hospital, and so he went to confront him. This was Kaosu, and once Kaosu found out what Caoiliann had seen, he explained to him what was going on. About the Enhanced, about HOSHI. Everything. Caoiliann instantly wanted to help. There were people hurting out there, he had to fix that. And so, with Kaosu's help, he became Kamen Rider Dawn. Description Appearance Caoiliann is something to see. Some people have compared him to the likes of a viking. He's big, burly, and rather intimidating at first. He's taller than average, and rather large, with a body like a rugby player. He has soft green eyes, that contrast the bright, curly ginger hair he grows. He has a well kept beard, kept short and neat. His clothing would be rather normal, really. When he isn't working he wears jeans, a t-shirt a hoodie and a jacket, with a pair of sneakers. Nothing too bright or that makes him stand out. Most of the colours he wears would soft hues of yellow, and pink, and blue, with greys and black and white being there too. He doesn't really stand out because of this. He often wears long sleeved t-shirts, covering his skin from where there are scars left over from when he lived with his parents and on the streets. These scars make him feel very self conscious, and he covers them so people won't ask. Caoiliann always wears a cross on a necklace, and a protective crystal on a bracelet, presents from his grandmas. He always keeps them on him, believing firmly that they're good luck. Also, he just likes the reminder of his grandmas. Kamen Rider Dawn's suit is much like Kamen Rider Night's, and Kamen Rider Day's, except different in colour and slightly different in style. The suit covers the body from head to toe, being made out of a special material that covers the user's body whenever the transformation takes place. This material is as flexible (in parts) and as light as fabric, but as strong as metal. It is styled like a knight's armor, colored light blue with pale pink and yellow details, with golden details across it, the colours of the Dawn. The helmet looks like a rather decorative knight's helmet, the same colour as the rest of the armor, except where the eyes could normally be seen, there is a solid golden visor. This is only one way vision, so no one could see Caoiliann's face, but he could see normally. The armor includes gloves, and boots, both of which match the rest of the armor. Personality Caoiliann looks like a rather intimidating person, but the truth is, he really isn't. He's kind and caring to everyone, and always willing to give people 3 chances. He swore to help people, both when his grandma's took him in, and when he went to medical school. He is very patient with people, letting them take their time, and not trying to rush them. Although he is kind and caring and an actually teddy bear on in the side, it doesn't mean that he wouldn't get angry. And when he does get angry, you would want to move out of his way. Powers Strengths # As Kamen Rider Day, Caoiliann has increased strength, speed, defense, and reflexes. This is because of the suit that he wears. This suit is made out of a very strong, flexible fabric. It enhances all the good things, as well as protecting him a lot more from all sorts of attacks. # Caoiliann has some different fighting styles. He sometimes fights in hand to hand combat, which is enough usually. He fights using a mixture of martial arts, and other fighting techniques. These he learnt as a Kamen Rider from Kaosu. # Caoiliann also uses a sword, similar to those used by knights, but heavier and larger than the other swords used. Caoiliann prefers using it as a two handed weapon. It's high tech, thanks to Laurens. Caoiliann likes this sword and prefers to use it over fighting in hand to hand combat. # Caoiliann is very good as thinking on his feet. He can work quickly and precisely, having a level head in most scenarios. It takes a lot to make him angry, and unable to think. # Caoiliann has a lot of knowledge about the human body and physically weaknesses. He can quickly find where there is a weak spot in an opponent and use that to his advantage. # To finish off an opponent, Caoiliann has a finisher. This is usually a very powerful kick, if he is fighting hand-to-hand, or a very very powerful downwards swing on his sword. On the Enhanced, it works especially well, destroying them completely. In some cases, he doesn't use this, as it is still possible to save the person underneath. But more often than not, the person is too far gone. Weaknesses # Caoiliann is human, which is a big flaw when fighting against things that are more than human. He has to train for hours to keep up with his enemies, who do almost nothing. It's hard for him to do, and even with the suit giving him more strength, he falls behind his enemies. Not the foot soldiers, the leaders. He hasn't been able to defeat any of them so far. # Caoiliann doesn't normally think out of the box. This means he can become a little predictable in what he does. He rarely fights the same enemy more than twice though, so this isn't too big an issue. It only becomes a problem when fighting against a commander or a leader of HOSHI.